


He's the Bottom!?

by ZayRay030



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Fluff, Gen, Honestly I just wanted to write this fic because there's practically nothing, Humour, Idiot Jonathan Kent, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Koriandr, Sex Jokes, Smug Tim Drake, Top Jonathan Kent, blink and you'll miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Jon and Damian get into a fight in front of the Justice League and the teen titans and Damian's family. Everyone receives a surprise and Jon receives time to run.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent & Jonathan Kent, Garfield Logan & Damian Wayne, Garfield Logan & Jonathan Kent, Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Teen Titans & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 430





	He's the Bottom!?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my ridiculously popular Jondami headcanon on Tumblr.

When Damian and Jon had started dating everyone had thought that Damian would be the top and Jon the bottom,and you really couldn't blame them. Damian rarely ever woke with a lump and Jon was always a blushy mess when someone talked about sex so everyone felt justified for their thoughts. Clark had already given Damian a talk about hurting Jon and to always take into account what Jon wants and Bruce would always smirk at Clark. Damian's brothers were absolutely unbearable and so were Kon and the titans. 

The thing was, they were wrong. 

Damian was the bottom of all bottoms and Jon was the top of all tops, they just didn't like to tell anyone because they didn't want to embarrass themselves or others so they just kept quiet. Jon showed Damian who was in charge later. 

That's how things were. Everyone would make bottom Jon and top Damian jokes and the couple just took it while waiting until later so Jon could show Damian who was in charge. At least until that fateful day in the watchtower. 

Maybe when they were adults they could laugh back at this but for now? Damian's going to hide himself in the Bahamas and Jon is going to continue to run away from Damian's family and his family's smug looks. 

That fateful day in the watchtower could have all been avoided if they had decided to speak about it as pillow talk. They would be too tired to truly be mad at each other and they could continue to be happy. Too bad that Damian's brothers had decided they wanted to push the couple in front of the Justice League and the teen titans. Damian was going to kill them when he goes back to Gotham. 

“You idiot!” yelled Damian, eyes blazing behind the domino mask. Everyone watched interest, even the Justice League albeit with some worry. 

“How am I the idiot!?” yelled Jon back, glaring fiercely at Damian, but keeping his laser beam in check. 

“You compromised the mission is what, imbecile!” yelled Damian, stepping in front of Jon, getting up in his face. The action was slightly ruined by the few inches that Jon had on Jon however. 

“Oh, and that's my fault! Stop being a brat!” Jon practically growled at Damian. Everyone watched in confusion as Damian just blushed a right red. 

“I hate your guts!” Damian finally yelled, glaring at Jon. Everything went deadly quiet and Damian was just panting slightly, glaring at Jon. Clark stood up slightly, glaring at Damian with Bruce following after him, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. 

Everyone watched and waited worriedly, expecting Jon to look heartbroken, but instead he adopted a look that nobody has ever seen on him. 

“Well I'll be in your guts soon enough, baby boy.” he smirked, shooting a look at him. 

Every man, child and woman stopped. At least for Damian as the room went deathly quiet. Inwardly he was wishing for death while outwardly he was hearing at a quickly paling Jon. 

“I FUCKING NEW IT! THE DEMON SPAWN IS A BOTTOM! YOU'LL OWE ME 50 DOLLARS EACH!!” Tim finally screamed, cutting the silence off. That started a series of events that Damian would wish he had the powers to stop. 

Immediately Jason and Dick started glaring, turing to Jon, both owning looks that promised pain and murder, at least for Jason. Bruce turned to glare at Clark who couldn't decide between being smug or worried. 

The teen titans started hollering while Raven and Kori turned to glare at Jon, protective instincts kicking in. Gar couldn't help but gaze at Damian's ass slightly before turning over to Jon, Jaime and Wally following him. 

“So, bro? How is he?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Damian glared at him and was just about to Stan him when he heard a gruff cough and everything went just as quiet as before. 

“Superboy.” he said, voice amplifying in the quiet room. 

“Y-yes sir?” Jon asked, voice stuttering in fear. Bruce grinned shark like and nobody couldn't help the small shudder that went through them. 

“You best hope that the Wayne satellite doesn't pick up your heat signature.” he hissed out, shooting him a powerful bat glare. 

“Yes sir. Bye babe.” he said before flying to kiss Damian on the cheek before flying off. 

“Soo, Damian.” Kon began, smiling shark like. Damian took one look around the room and promptly passed out. Before he passed out he could distinctly hear everyone whining about giving Tim money. 

He was so going to kill Drake. Right after he killed his boyfriend.


End file.
